Fantasy
by Korny247
Summary: just some random fleur hermioness that everyone should enjoy. involves uniforms, outsides, and one poor tree. enjoy!


**A/N: wow my first harry potter fic. I feel really proud of myself of course. I've been toying with this idea for awhile and whilst i have more planned this one was actually a surprise. so in a fashion that is not typical of me i'm begging everyone to review when they're done because this is the only story I've written that's made me nervous. so c'est la vie and let's just get on with it shall we?**

Hermione sighed to herself. She couldn't concentrate on her studies just thinking about yesterday of her encounter with Fleur. The two of them had been secretly dating since the tournament began and they've been the doing the deed quite frequently since the second task after Fleur saved her but yesterday was the first time she had done anything so… _Risky._

**_Flashback_**

They had been walking around the lake in the middle of the afternoon, most of the students either eating lunch or studying as the school exams approached _like she should have been doing, _but instead found herself walking around the Black Lake with her super fantastically gorgeous girlfriend. They were holding hands and had somehow ended up discussing secret fantasies. Fleur had just admitted to her that she had always had a fetish for people in uniforms and that seeing Hermione in hers was actually driving her up the wall because all she wanted to do was _"slam you_ _against a wall and shove my hands up you skirt with your legs wrapped around me and make you come. Hard."_ Those words had sent a shiver down her spine and all she could think about was herself crying out against a wall while Fleur was indeed shoving into her. She felt a flush crawl up her neck and she had to look away for a second so her girlfriend couldn't see her reaction.

When she looked back the French witch was looking at her quite intensely_ and_ smirking. She wasn't even sure how the blonde beauty was pulling off that combination. But she just _was._ Hermione had felt her cheeks flare up once again and looked away from Fleur suddenly shy. She felt the soft skin of Fleur's hand in hers and she looked up startled. "_Come ma Cherie surely by now you know I desire you. There's no need to be embarrassed by my words. Be glad I want you in EVERY single way possible." _ Hermione had looked into Fleur's eyes and realized **_yes_** she should be proud her girlfriend desired her so much. But she wasn't used to such amorous attentions even though she and Fleur had been dating for nearly a year. Looking shyly into her girlfriend's eye shyly she said in a very quite voice _"Well I've always wanted to do it outside."_ She finished quickly turning suddenly away from her girlfriend.

When she looked at her girlfriend again Fleur was smirking at her **again**. Blushing quickly Hermione found her shoes to be oddly fascinating at that moment in time. She felt a finger beneath her chin as Fleur lifted it to face her. _"Ma petite renarde I think both of our fantasies can come true right now if you just trust me." _Hermione found it very hard to look her in the eye at that moment but she nodded regardless because even though she was nervous she intrinsically trusted her girlfriend. They were on secluded side of the lake making them very hard to notice on top of the fact no one was outside regardless. The corner of her mouth tilting up quickly Fleur looked around them quickly before pulling Hermione with her to a large tree that offered lots of shade making their location more hard to determine. Pulling her wand out Fleur cast some sudden charms before she pushed Hermione backwards into the tree. _"It's not a wall like a had in mind but I think this will work for both of us."_ She told Hermione quickly. Hermione stared at the flaxen haired girl in shock. She wanted to do it outside? In the open? Now? When anyone could see them? She opened her mouth to protest but Fleur suddenly lunged at her mouth and covered it with her own. _"Ma Cherie you worry too much. You really don't think I have us covered? I casted a notice-me-not charm as well as a silencing charm." _ She then smirked _"I don't want anyone but me hearing you cry out ma petite renarde."_ She suddenly ran her nose up Hermione's jaw. Placing her lips near Hermione's ear and causing the younger girls knees to go weak. _"You're so lovely when you cry."_ She whispered softly causing Hermione to whimper softly. _"So, so lovely."_ She continued in her soft whisper.

Hermione wanted to protest, she wanted to say something but Fleur was fogging up her thinking process and all she could really register was the feel of Fleur pressed against her. All she really wanted right now was to feel Fleur fuck her **_senseless_** until she really couldn't think anymore. Not that she could at this moment but she **REALLY **wanted Fleur inside her **_RIGHT NOW_**.

With that in mind he grabbed her girlfriend by the collar and pressed their lips forcefully together. Her head was really trippy right now and try as she might Hermione really could think beyond the pleasure of having the golden haired witch pressed into her. Hands leaving the collar, traveled down the French witch's body and settled at her waist bringing her infinitely closer to the one she loved. They were both moaning out loud now completely wrapped up the feel of the of the other. Hands roamed bodies as lips left each other to discover jaws, necks, collarbones and breast. Tongues flicked out as Fleur as promised lifted one of Hermione's legs around her waist and pressed her hand forward to the treasure buried underneath. Hermione threw her back gasping for breath as she felt Fleur's hand touch her. She clung tightly to Fleur's arms to hold herself up before they would both tumble to the ground. The rough bark pressing into her back Hermione couldn't feel anything beyond her lover's touch and nothing else really mattered to her in that moment.

Fleur could feel how wet Hermione was and not caring about anything beyond her making her love scream she roughly shoved Hermione's panties aside and entered her with two fingers. _'Merde.' _ She thought at that moment. To her nothing was better than the feel of Hermione against her when she was in her. She couldn't even begin to explain how **_whole_** she felt when she was with her love like this. It was like they were one transcended being, with just the two of them in the entire world. She didn't want to think beyond this year, beyond this summer, beyond this month. **_Beyond this moment._** She just wanted Hermione. Like this, with her forever. She felt Hermione tense in her arms and clench around her fingers as well. The brown haired girl's fingers clawing wildly at her back. Her veela was thrilling in response. Her thrall reacting wildly. If anyone had been unfortunate enough to be around them her thrall just might kill them in that moment in time. She lifted her lips from their devotion to Hermione's neck and brought them to the now crying witch's lips. She knew that this was a very intense moment for them and this had never happened to them before but she hoped that this would happen again sometime soon because at that moment she realized that she could never live without it.

Hermione meanwhile had felt like her whole had shifted and it had now chosen to revolve around them. And she hoped to Hecate it never would because at that moment Fleur became her sun and moon sharing her sky equally and giving her the light she would need to carry on always.

Both were breathing deeply when Fleur had withdrawn from Hermione and had let her leg drop. Their foreheads touching against each other at they stared the other in the eye. Fleur tucked a stray bit of hair behind Hermione's ear and ran her hand down Hermione's face gently. She slowly smiled as she continued her ministrations and pressed her lips lightly to the other girl's. _"Ma amour."_ She whispered softly to her. _"Ma raison de vivre. Je t'aime."_ Hermione nodded softly understanding everything coming out her mouth. _"I love you too Fleur."_ She replied just as soft.

What had meant to be something fun had turned into something very serious and she didn't want to lose that feeling no matter what. Clutching the hand that was stroking her face Hermione brought her left hand to Fleur's shoulder and bought them both down to the grown gripping her tightly. She switched their positions till Fleur was pressed up against the tree and she maneuvered herself into the older girl's lap. She rested her head against her shoulder while Fleur stroked her fingers through her hair. Both of them were stunned by the intensity of the feeling between them and what had transpired just a few moments earlier. Hermione turned towards Fleur and in a quiet but rushed voice said_ "I wanna be with you forever."_ Fleur smiled in relief. Her serious face turning into one with a joyful expression. _"Good. Cause I don't think I can live without you anymore."_ They both smiled at the cheesiness of it all and in a tone that would have passed for serious if not for the twinkle in her eyes and the smile that threatened to defeated her Hermione replied _"You know what fuck this. I hate you." _ They both laughed loudly breaking the seriousness that had threatened to smother them. _"I love you too Hermione."_ Fleur replied cheekily in return.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon beneath the tree with Fleur continuously stroking Hermione's head and talked. About themselves, each other, the future they wanted, Fleur's chance in the tournament and anything thing else underneath the heaven's that had come to their minds and as they were both terribly smart that covered alot of things.

**_Flashback ends. _**

Hermione felt someone touch her shoulders drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the smiling face of her lover beaming down at her. _"Ma amour. Why are you so serious?" _ Hermione smirked at her. _"Well I have a problem. A certain quarter veela has decided to take residence in my mind and I can't seem to stop thinking about her."_ Fleur smirked in reply. _"Is that so?" _ she murmered. _" I have a solution to your problem if you want to hear it."_ Hermione smirked ever more in response. _" Sure go ahead. I haven't thought up anything by myself." _Fleur was really grinning at this time. In a scholarly voice they both knew was false and unessacery Fleur replied. _" Well it's obvious. You've got to spend more time with her." _ Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. Fleur nodded sagely. _" If you're around her constantly then you won't have to think about her because she'll be right there with you."_ Hermione smiled in response and had to hold back her laughter which still escaped as giggles. Fleur was smiling rakishly at her wiggling her eyebrows at Hermione in a suggestive manner. _" Hmm. You might be right."_ Hermione responded in a tone that suggested the relief if someone who had found the answer to their questions. She rose from the table. _"I'll go tell Gabby I can't seem to live without her and see what she says about it."_ Fleur laughed and grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her down into her lap the both of them laughing a loud. _"Non."_ She replied petulantly. _"You're mine."_ The pout on her face deepening. She kissed Hermione quickly stopping her from laughing again. Hermione pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes. Drowning in their seemingly endless depths and wondering idly if one could drown for real by gazing into another's eyes. She kissed Fleur quickly on the lips and pulling back looking at her again. _"Indeed I am. Indeed I am."_ Before drawing Fleur into a deeper kiss into forever.


End file.
